


Who's Your Favourite?

by Dagonet (TsukikoCurrier)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoCurrier/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so, i was thinking: roxy meeting michelle post v-day, roxy playing with eggsy's little sister and one day, eggsy asks her [his sister] who's her favourite person in the room and without hesitation, she walks towards roxy and grins while hugging roxy's arm. ovo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Your Favourite?

          Michelle hears the door to the house she still can’t believe she lives in open and close from the kitchen, followed closely by hushed whispers and giggling. There’s two voices, one that’s obviously her son, and the other is obviously female but only vaguely familiar. Like a dream you barely remember.

          ‘Hey, mum, hope you don’t mind I brought Rox over for dinner. She just got in from a trip.’ Eggsy looks happier than he’s been in a while, he’s got that little smile she hadn’t seen since he was five on his face and it somehow makes him seem younger despite the well-fitted suit he was wearing.

          ‘Roxanne, Mrs. Unwin; but, feel free to call me Roxy. Eggsy talks about you and Daisy so often, I feel like I know you already.’ Her accent is obviously upper class, and Roxy’s a bit shorter than her, but her eyes are earnest. As is her handshake, which Michelle quickly uses to pull her into a hug. If Eggsy was finally bringing someone by besides Jamal and Ryan by then she was sticking around. It was too much to hope she was a possible love interest, but friends were just as good she supposed.

           Roxy, on the other hand, was only  _slightly_ uncomfortable- she wasn’t used to people just _giving_  her physical affection. It was one of those things that upper class society frowned upon unless you were incredibly well acquainted. She suddenly feels the warmth of satisfaction, of a job well done, seep into her skin and it takes a while to realise why. It was only now that it truly sunk in that  _she_  was the reason all of this was still around. Eggsy may have stopped Valentine, but it was Roxy that had saved Eggsy’s world from falling to ruin. He’d trusted her with that, after nothing but months of competitive training and playful banter.

            Roxy suddenly  _gets_  how important she is to Eggsy, and can’t help but tear up a little, squeezing Michelle a bit before letting go.

            She and Eggsy spend the afternoon catching up, junk food and bad films abundant, before his door was thrown open unceremoniously. She assumes the small child is Daisy, wide eyes and loose curls heading straight for Eggsy.

            ‘And how’s my flower doin’?’ There’s nothing but a smile in return, and as odd as it is for Roxy not to hear a young girl babbling about this, that, and the other, Eggsy does nothing but scoop her up into his arms and kiss her head. ‘Daisy, I’d like to introduce you to my friend Roxy.’

          ‘Hello, miss Daisy, it’s nice to meet you.’ she holds out a hand, unsure of what else to do, which the little girl high fives. Roxy giggles, which makes Daisy tuck her head into Eggsy’s shoulder, but she can see the little lips drawn up into a smile. She figures that’s a victory.

          It takes a few more visits with Eggsy before Daisy is willing to be alone with her- even for something as simple as Eggsy making food a couple rooms away. But when it happens, it’s like a hurricane arrived- Daisy still doesn’t speak much, but she certainly had no trouble showing what she wanted. Tutus and costume feather boas thrown excitedly or placed politely near her, a plastic teacup brought to her and Daisy’s head tilted adorably to the side.

          Roxy asked Eggsy about Daisy’s not speaking shortly after the first visit, and the best he can come up with is it’s her way of dealing with what little she remembers of Dean and his terror. She’s getting better at talking, but it’s taking a long time. She could write just fine, but preferred just acting and having you interpret. It was a game that could never really be won.

          She and Michelle go out for coffee sometimes, she keeps her updated on Eggsy in the ways he didn’t think of. Sure, he came by often and seemed happy, but he’d spent years pretending to be okay so how was he  _really?_ Michelle wasn’t an idiot, she knew he wasn’t just a tailor, but she wouldn’t push the issue until she felt it was a real problem. If he got really hurt, maybe she’d raise a fuss. But he was a grown man, now, with a place of his own and everything- she couldn’t just beg him home because _she_  was afraid. He had a life to live the way he chose.

          Roxy doesn’t think much of coming by without Eggsy within a few months- Michelle greets her with a kiss to the cheek and Daisy immediately pulls her by the hand to wherever she’s set herself up to play. She’s given a key and told to make herself at home, she hides things in the fridge and cabinets to be found by accident later, she leaves a set of pyjamas at the bottom of the hall closet, along with a small toiletries bag.

          One day, Eggsy comes by his mum’s place fresh off a successful mission. Suit still on, unblemished luckily because all he did was watch the mark from a distance to gather intel, and a set of gift boxes in his hands. He places one near his mum, which she takes with a small smile, and brings to other to Daisy’s room. Where he finds both she and Roxy, hair braided and with makeup caked on their faces, colouring in a Disney princess colouring book.

          ‘Eggsy!’ Daisy squeals, jumping up and latching herself to his legs with a wide grin splitting her face.

          ‘Hiya, Dais- I brought you a present.’ He passes it to her, kneeling down so they’re at eye level, and Roxy can see the happiness in his eyes as plain as if it had been displayed on his forehead. Daisy pulls from the box, after completely decimating the wrapping paper, a beautiful yellow princess gown, with little matching plastic shoes and tiara. She hugs Eggsy fiercely, dress held in one hand, and kisses his cheek before running back to Roxy to show it to her.

          Dinner is a simple affair, though they all address Daisy as Princess or Your Majesty as she hasn’t taken the dress off since Roxy helped her put it on earlier. After pudding the four of them sit in the living room, Daisy on the floor, watching telly, when Eggsy breaks the comfortable silence they’d fallen into.

          ‘Hey, Daisy, who’s your favourite?’ He’s smirking, waiting for the answer that’s always echoed back to him or for her small form to land on his lap. Instead, he hears an “oof” from the other side of the room, and his jaw drops.

          Roxy managed to catch Daisy right about the middle, careful not to tug too hard at the dresses fabric as she hugs her. She’s got a wide-eyed look on her face for half a moment, mouth slightly parted and shocked, before she pulls herself together and squeezes Daisy gently.

          Daisy looks up from Roxy’s shoulder, smiling as widely as Eggsy has ever seen her, and sticks her tongue out.

          Eggsy laughs, thinking about how wonderful it is to have a family like this.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com)


End file.
